


THOU ART A VILLAIN

by joon4ever



Category: Romeo & Juliet (2013), Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: BL, F/M, Inspired by Shakespeare, Love, M/M, Shakespeare Quotations, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joon4ever/pseuds/joon4ever
Summary: You've all heard the classic Romeo and Juliet tragedy right? What if I told you that this time everything is different..Tybalt, the king of cats the villain of our story... what if something drastic happened? What if our villain is merely misunderstood? What if something or rather someone can change this VILLAIN and make him a HERO? What if there's more than just one love story now?
Relationships: Benvolio Montague/Tybalt, Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Kudos: 3





	THOU ART A VILLAIN

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
